Prehistoric times are so freaky and fabulous
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: What happens when a group of monster teenagers time travel into a Million years into the ice age and meets an unlikely weird herd? Pairings , D/S , M/E , S/OC , S/G , F/H/J , C/D , R/C , H/A , G/L D/C Rated T Read and Review
1. Ghoulia's protect works!

**Pinkie: Yay another crossover!**

**Rarity: Here's an important information about this story the monster high teenagers will not appear in the story as cartoon like in the webisodes , instead they will appear as CGI like in the specials , considering the fact that Ice Age is in fact design CGI animation.**

**Pinkie: In this part of the story Holt/Jackson don't meet Claire , Chad and the rest of the other normies and Frankie doesn't meet Andy those types of scenes are non-existional .**

**Rarity: Indeed we're more of a Holt/JacksonxFrankie shipper we don't include the new additions that didn't appeal to us.**

**Pinkie: Yup so anyways enjoy the story , disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own Monster high or Ice Age , monster high is owned by mattel , ice age is owned by blue sky but Wendy and Madison are own by Pinkie Pie and Rarity.**

**Pinkie & Rarity: On with the story.**

* * *

Ghoulia yelps was working on a time machine , she was wearing building equipment and safety gloves just in case for any explosion , there stood before her was Cleo de nile. Her best ghoulfriend , the daughter of the Mummy and the captain of the fearleading squad.

"Ghoulia why waste your time on this hunk of junk?, when you can come accessories with the rest of ghouls , don't you want to look scary cool for your date with slow-moe?" She said , with a hint of tease. she knew all about ghoulia's crush on slow-moe but she's often focus on school work and homework , she hardly had time with boys unlike her ghoulfriends who's spend so much time with their beaus than acquiring knowledge of their time for education.

Ghoulia refuse to neglect from her position. She moan a 'no' in respond.

Cleo sighed in frustration , dropping her shoulders and glancing up , she straighten up a bit and reached into her golden i-coffin. she decided to call for reinforcements. It wasn't until 5 minutes that Frankie and the other ghouls arrived at the gym from the back door.

"What's up Ghouls?" Clawdeen said passing through , the rest followed. "It's ghoulia , she's focusing on this 'time machine and she has no time for us or slow-moe." Cleo whispered to her.

"Maybe we should leave her alone , she looks real busy." Lagoona nodded in agreement. The small vampiress tap on cleo's shoulder."Look cleo , we could at least be patience with her after all she's work so hard on this...thing!"

Frankie stepped in."Draculaura's right , let's all seat and wait."

"I'm sure that my brother and the boys are patience enough." Clawdeen added.

Cleo bit her lip, she chuckled nervously."Yeah...about that i kind of called the boys , a few minutes after i call you guys."

"What!?" they shouted in surprised, Ghoulia restrained her frustration there was too much talking coming from her ghoulfriends. she choose to ignore the sound waves of there gossip chattering , but it grown worse as the mention of 'boys' rang in her ears. she turn to confront them , but just then the guys arrived.

"Hey we heard the news , we thought you needed a man for this type of job, so what's up with ghoulia and her time machine thingy?" Heath asked appearing into the scene. behind him was his cousin Jackson and the guys entering the gym from the front door.

"So what's this all about?" Clawd asked.

Clawdeen lift her hand counted with her fingers. "Alright one it's called a time machine minus the thingy part , two you guys were suppose to be outside waiting for us and three Clawd did you remember to bring that digital camera that uncle howl gave us to borrow?"

The werewolf teen reach from his jacket pocket and took out a digital silver camera, Heath reach to touch it but Clawd lift it away from him."Sorry dude property belongs to the wolf family."

Heath pouted."Aw man."

Ghoulia rolled her eyes then set them on Slow-moe. she couldn't think , talk or even work on the time machine all she could think about was him , she wanted to confess , to tell him how she really feels but she was too busy focusing on her project. perhaps cleo was right , she has been focusing on school work rather than hanging out or having fun , frankly speaking she has been hanging out with the ghouls rather than the guys. Ghoulia wish she had a boyfriend , someone who could be there for her , someone who could supoort her all day , someone to love. she then realized that her friends were considered lucky. Cleo had Deuce , Draculaura had Clawd , Frankie had Holt/Jackson , Clawdeen had Romulus , Lagoona had Gill and Abby had Heath. she wished she was that lucky ghoul that had a boyfriend also Slow-moe looks at her direction still eyed walled , he creak a smile drawing her attention. Ghoulia smiled back , hoping to avoid the embarrassment she blowed a small whistle getting their attention.

They stood on circles observing Ghoulia's greatest work. "Uhhhh." she moaned. presenting them the now completed time machine.

"You want one of us to volunteer and see if it works?" Frankie asked. Ghoulis nodded.

Frankie walk towards it but Heath step ahead of her." Can i try it , come on ghoulia please." he said with begging.

"Ugghhh." she said. Heath twisted a few knobs and rapidly press amounts of buttons as he did so his's hair begun to blaze in excitement. "Ohh yeah this tech stuff is so easy and mr. hacker said i was slow." he continued ignoring the warning of his friends.

"Heath no!" Frankie shouted in worry "Stop it . heath your ruining her team machine!" Jackson yelled hoping to stop his cousin.

"Cut it out already!" Clawd exclaimed before putting his uncle's digital camera back inside his jacket pocket. he and Deuce nodded as they race to prevent the fire element from doing anything stupid or messing things up , Ghoulia joined them followed by Slow-moe and the others . The guys and ghouls crowded the time machine , to their despair Heath immediately pulled down the lever , the time machine begun to shake sending out a brightr light that shone over it."Oops." Heath said with his eyes widen , he smiled sheepily at everyone who was glaring at him."Hehe my bad." before they could do anything else. The light shined a bright bit of yellow and clasp into a brighter shade a yellow, they screamed and disappeared into the mist along with the time machine.

Clouds of shading grays appeared out of the blue of the ice age dropping a hard metal time machine and 14 teenagers from the sky landing on different locations on the Hyrax's island.

Clawd landed on a tree , he growled to himself form. "I'm gonna pound heath the next time i see him." He sat on the top of a branch scouting for his ghoulfriend and friends."

"Dude , your it, no your it , no you are!" Two anonymous voices stand out in the clearing. Clawd spotted two possums arguing with each other while hanging outside down, the werewolf teen didn't know what to do but observe them they both looked identical they had light peach and brown stripes , long tails and tuffs of fur around them except that one had brown eyes and the other had blue.

"Hey knock it off you could hurt yourselves!" he caught they attention The two possums turn they saw a teenage were wolf who had light brownish skin and dark brown hair forming a mohawk with side burns , he had a yellow piercing in his left ear, gold eyes and fangs , he was wearing a black leather jock-like jacket with white and pink outline around the shoulder pads , wrist , pocket and the bottom of the jacket , there was also white and pink outline wolf mark scratches around the arm area. hje was sporting a white with peach cross polo shirt under his jacket , gray belt and was wearing dark indigo jeans and yellow goldish ankle boots.

The two possums shook with fear."Please don't eat us , eat Eddie he's got more vitamin than meat."

"Yeah eat ed-hey! how dare you sacrifice your brother without doing this?" Eddie slaps Crash in disdain , he glady returns the gesture. both brothers resume their fighting. Clawd rolled his eyes and stood on top of the branch bending down reaching for the possums he grabs them by their tails and set them on the branch right side up , before he could say anything the possums zoom cowardly afraid to talk to him or even sit near him." Now what?" he ask no one in particular while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

**Pinkie: Whew this one was a toughie.**

**Rarity: Indeed it was , it took us an hour to write all of this but it was worth it.**

**Pinkie: Okay even though Romulus didn't appear on the specials on CGI form just visualize what he might look like if mattel actually put him on some scenes of a monster high specials.**

**Rarity: Considering the fact that this isn't on the crossover section we decided to update it on the regular section since we haven't got any reviews on our last crossover with the proud family called, 'Into Wizville we incounter'.**

**Pinkie: That's the reason why. Read and...**

**Rarity: Review.**


	2. The three stoogies and Holt?

**Pinkie: First off we like to thank artisticgurl for reviewing this story.**

**Rarity: We're glad you like our story**

**Pinkie: Yeah you rock anyways here chapter 2**

**Rarity: Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own Monster high or Ice Age , monster high is owned by mattel , ice age is owned by blue sky but Wendy and Madison are own by Pinkie Pie and Rarity.**

**Pinkie: On with the story.**

* * *

Draculaura open her eyes. she landed on a green bush filled with lotus berries , she took a glimpse of everything around her. there were trees , grass , rocks , a patch of snow and a pond nearby. The pink vampiress felt something on her pink cargo boots , it was frankie's hand tapping on the tip of her boot.

Draculaura carried her friend's hand she went below the trees hoping to avoid the sun's reflection. she took out her i coffin and called Clawd. she was hoping to get rescued by her knight-in-furry-armor. "Hello."

"Clawd! , thank ghoul your alright." she responded happily knowing that her boyfriend was safe.

"Yeah i'm okay. but are you okay? are you hurt? , where are you?" he asked from the other line fearing for his ghoulfriend's safety.

Draculaura look at frankie's hand that was resting in hers." I'm okay too i have frankie's hand and i think i'm in the woods."

"Okay stay right where you are i'm coming." he said before hanging up.

"Okay." she said before turning off her i coffin , she'd hope the sun went down soon . draculaura sat down waiting.

Meanwhile Frankie layed near a cave , she was on a pile grass unharmed. frankie tended to rub her head but was missing a hand."Oh my ghoul , not again." she got up searching for her missing limb. In about 5 minutes frankie decided to rest for a while. She leaned near a feminine sleeping figure.

"Clawd, where are you?" the voice said mumbling in her slumber , Frankie's eyes widen as she recognize that voice."Draculaura?"

Draculaura open her eyelids though she was delighted to see one of her ghoulfriends but she wanted to see clawd too. "Frankie!" she went to hug her , frankie returned the hug."I'm so glad you found me, i was getting so lonely and scared!"

"Shh it's okay , we'll find a way out of this place." She confronted her.

Noticing the missing part from her arm Draculaura open her hands revealing frankie's missing hand.

"You found my hand! , thanks draculaura your the best!" she shouted happily. Frankie retrieve her hand back to it's position. "Come on we have to get out of here."

"Frankie wait , i called clawd he says that he's going to find me , so we might as well stay here until he comes." Draculuara said sitting back where she once sat."Okay then frankie's got your back because i'm waiting with you." Frankie sat next to her."Just let me call Jackson to let him know that i'm okay." The frankenstein girl dial on her i coffin.

Somewhere near the distance in a small cavern was Deuce , Gill and Jackson. The boys landed on water from inside the cavern , they exited outside and exsiccate the dripping liquid. "Ugh i rather be in detention than get lost inside a cave."Deuce grumbled as his snake hair shook the water off.

Gill sat on a rock brushing dusts and leafs off his helmet."Well at least we have shelter. now all we need is food and water." Deuce nodded in agreement he notice Jackson's observation from the cave to the sky."Yo Jackson what are you doing man?"

"I'm trying to retrace our steps , that way we could find our ghoulfriends and try to find a way out of this island." He called out. Gill walked beside the half human."So we're here right? like centimeters from the beach so technically one of our ghoulfriends probably landed somewhere around this area from the forest , to the beach and right about there." he pointed to an open trail.

"Exactly , nice job Gill." Jackson said.

"Thanks." he said. Deuce walked towards them."So what do we do now?"

"Well if we want to find everyone and lead them to this cave we're going have to find a way to remember where we're going." Jackson stated. "That means one of is gonna have to stay here and look for the others."

"But who?" Gill asked. Just as Jackson was about to answer his i coffin vibrated , he took it out of his pocket and lend it to his ear.

"Frankie thank god your okay...your with who...oh okay...look tell him to bring you guys out of the forest as soon as possible..i love you too and stay safe." he hung up and put it back in his pant pocket,

"Was the frankie?" both asked, "Yeah." Jackson said smiling about his ghoulfriend. "Is Lagoona there with her?" Gill asked.

"And Cleo?" Deuce asked also.

"No but she's with Clawd and Draculaura."

Both boys groan sadly. they walk away feeling depressed. Jackson confronted the two. "Hey come on guys it's alright we'll find cleo and lagoona."

"Yeah your right, we'll find our ghoulfriends and we will not rest until we find them."Gill replied

"I wonder." Deuce dial his on i coffin there was no connection. "Darn there's no signal then how did it work with you Jackson?"

"Maybe because i'm 5 feet towards the trail." he stated Deuce walked towards the trail ."Your right there's a connection."

While deuce was on his i coffin. Something small crawled beneath the ground it hit slightly under Jackson's shoe.

"Huh?" the Human bend down he saw a fury creature rubbing his head with his claw."ow." It said. it had brown stripes and light peach fur he had ruffy brown hair , when he manges to open his eyes you could see that his eyes are the color of chocolate.

Jackson picked him up examining his head."Sorry about that."

"Nah it's fine , i'm use to bumping into things." The creature chuckled. he notices that he was being carried by a well mannered dress human , the human had blue eyes , peach light tanish skin , grey hair with a hint of yellow streaks on his bangs , pierced on his left eyebrow. he was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt underneath a dark grey checked pattern vest , he also had a blue bowtie on the collar of his shirt. he was wearing light gray pants and gray/green shoes he was also wearing square glasses.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Oh i'm Jackson Jekyll but i'm also Holt Hyde, who are you?"

"I'm Louis the Molehog , nice to meet you Jackson. he turn his head towards a confuse looking Gill and a a phone talking Deuce."Are those your friends?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah meet Gill webber and Deuce gorgen."

"Hi." Gill said. "Hey." Deuce waved before talking with cleo on his i coffin occupied for the moment .

Louis was somewhat perceive on Gill ,Deuce and Jackson. Jackson looked human but Deuce and Gill weren't

Gill had light blue skin/ scales and spiky fins potruding from his neck . He has one big fin on the top of head that is styled like a mohawk, and flips over to one side. a water helmet around his head , he was wearing a black leather jock-like jacket with white and pink outline around the shoulder pads , wrist , pocket and the bottom of the jacket , there was also a wave design around the arm area. next to him was Deuce He had green scalp hair with multiple snakes forming a mohawk or a snake-hawk, a forming a mohawk . He also has green scales on his bicep as a tattoo , he was wearing red sunglasses ,a chain necklace , a red tank top with a skull design over his sleeveless gray lined vest , he was also wearing a white belt , black pants with white designs on it and white and black checkered shoes he had a black wrist band over his right side and a fingerless glove over his left side.

"How come you look human and your friends don't look much human?" Louis asked out of curiosity.

"Technically we're monsters." Gill replied. The molehog's eyes widen he had never heard anyone being called monster before. "What who called you a monster that's not nice you seem like nice guys."

"No no it's okay cause that's what we are , you see we go to a school called Monster high where monsters attend." Jackson explained. "But Jackson your not a-

"A monster , i'm part monster , part normie."

Louis raised a brow."part normie?"

"Oh that's a way we shorten the word normal , humans are pretty much normal."

Louis nodded. "I see." Deuce hanged up."I'm ultra glad to hear her voice again , even though she over did it by forgetting to go to the coffe bean and ordering a monster-latte'."

"Hi i'm louis." he said reintroducing himself. "Hey again." Deuce smiled he turn to gill. "Dude good news Cleo's with Lagoona and Romulus they're stuck at the beach."

Gill sighed a relief. "She's safe , thank Neptune."

"I know where the beach is ,wait are you guys looking for your friends?"

"Yeah." all three nodded. "But still one of us need to stay and guard this cave yo." Deuce mentioned.

Jackson groaned. "I hate to say this but i think Holt need to play this part this time."

"Dude what are you talking about?" Gill asked. "Well you see Holt's loud music can be heard over million miles the sound waves can actually signal different locations from far away distance." Jackson stated.

"Okay but how do we get him to cooperate?" Deuce asked, knowing Holt he'll probably run around screaming party.

"Okay here's what what you say.." Jackson whispers to the three.

"Who's Holt?" Louis asked.

Jackson looked at louis while getting a pair of purple headphones out and enfolding them around his neck "Remember what i said about being half monster?" louis nodded slowly. "Well your about to find out." Were Jackson's final words before clicking the tunes on his i coffin. Flames started casting over his body and a teen replaces Jackson's position and there stood holt hyde , he had the same facial as jackson but his eyes were pinkish red as the sunset , like jackson he had the same piercing on his left eyebrow, unlike jackson he had a black tattoo around his eye , he had short flame like hair. a ring on his thumb , he was wearing a red jacket over a white and black tank top . the shoulder pads around his jacket was black with white dots , around the arm area and the waist area had yellow zig zats. and the wrist area of the jacket was black , he was wearing a yellow belt that had a littl yin and yang design on the center. he had on indigo pants with flame designs on the bottom he was wearing black and yellow shoes , the headphone that jackson wore were now black and red."Ooooh YYYEEAHHHHH, HOLT HYDE IN THE HIZZOUSE WHOO!" He exclaimed waving his arms out Louis hid behind a rock , unfortunately Holt's excitement was a little too much for him.

"Whoa easy Holt we're not at monster high anymore." Deuce said.

"Yeah we're like in this mysterious island now." Gill replied.

Holt looked around there were trees , a trail and a cave that seems familiar to him."Yo this is messed up , i mean where's the music? , where's the party? , where's the excitmemt? but wait something's missing."

"Food." gill answered monotonelly

"No." Holt replied putting a finger over his chin.

"Water." Deuce suggested.

"No , no it ain't food or water what was it?" He snap his fingers. "Frankie-fine oh sweet ghoul of mine , where are you baby?" Holt continued murmuring to himself.

"Dude."

Holt begun singing simultaneous with his i coffin.

_ "She confessed her love to me_  
_Then she vanished_  
_On the breeze_  
_Trying to hold on to that_  
_Was just impossible"_

"Dude." Deuce tried for the second time.

he ignored him and continued.

_"She was more than beautiful_  
_Closer to ethereal_  
_With a kind of_  
_Down to earth flavor"_

"Holt!" Gill shouted.

Holt hum to himself while dancing and moving like michael jackson.

Louis has had didn't like ignorance. the molehog dig for several pebbles he threw them at Holt drawing his attention.

Holt felt tiny specks of dirt striking on his face , he put on his headphones letting the music blow through his ears, the blue teen turn around narrow his eyes for the culprit. "Alright who threw rocks at the holtster?" Louis gulped, he didn't mean to irritate in act of bravery he needed to help him. not only him but to help deuce and gill too. He agitatedly raised a claw,"I did and it's not rock ,those are pebbles and the reason why i threw them is to get you to listen."

Holt bended down and saw louis. his hands reach for him and carried him."So...little guy what you got against the holtster huh?" he asked.

Deuce cut louis."We called you like three times and you didn't listen." "I didn't mean to hut you , holt i just don't like the face of getting ignored all the time." louis replied clenching on his claws.

Holt felt the need to apologize."My bad little man, i wasn't thinking straight, i just miss my ghoul that's all." he let louis on the ground.

"Okay as i was about to say dude Frankie's alright she's with Clawd and Draculaura, so they're perfectly safe." Deuce replied.

"So is Cleo and Lagoona they're with romulus at the beach. Holt grin knowing that frankie was safe he decided to lead the way to find her but was stop by deuce."Actually holt , we're gonna need you to stay here."

Holt turn feeling neglected."What? , no way man i'm going to find my ghoul and you guys are coming with me . now let's go!" he demanded towards the trail.

"No wait it's all part of Jackson's plan."

Holt flinched.

"Okay i'm gonna sat this quick before things get out of hand here , jackson thought if your music would be loud enough to act like a signal to us maybe we'll find our way back after we bring the others back."

"So me and Deuce are gonna round up some search parties." Gill told him.

"First we'll find the ghouls in order to get them here safelt then we gather up the guys to search food and water , technically we do have inside the cave actually but we'll use them occasional bathing, so you got all that?" deuce asked holt.

"Yeah but find Frankie first , i need her in my arms."Holt pleaded. "Okay , okay." he said.

"We'll be back as soon as possible."Gil mentioned , he and deuce trailed off following louis who was leading them. leaving Holt alone.

He turn towards the cave and touch the opening. "Well it looks like it's only you and me , dude or dudette." he said.

* * *

**Rarity: Oh my word , Holt's gone crazy :O**

**Pinkie: No you silly he's just befriend the nice cave.**

**Rarity: Alright then.**

**Pinkie: Okay the song that holt singed was 'Anybody seen my baby' by Rolling stone.**

**Rarity: Read and...**

**Pinkie: Review.**


	3. Indiana romulus and meeting peaches

**Pinkie: thank you Shira Smilodin for telling us that we forgot that werewolves were immune to silver and that is they're weakness.**

**Rarity: and no darling you were't a downer , you were quite helpful.**

**Pinkie: Thanks for the tip.**

**Rarity: let's resume this story shall we?**

**Pinkie: we shall , disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: ****Pinkie Pie and Rarity doesn't own Monster high or Ice Age , monster high is owned by mattel , ice age is owned by blue sky but Wendy and Madison are own by Pinkie Pie and Rarity.**

**Rarity: on with this story.**

* * *

Cleo closed her i coffin it was nearly dawn, but needless to say she was glad Deuce was alright , but she hoped to wonder what become of the others, the mummy teen wasn't alone. she was just stranded in the hyrax's island ocean with romulus and lagoona.

Luckily for them , there was enough water to drink , coconuts to eat and trees to stay under avoiding the sun's heat , even though they aren't vampire, they have been perspiring the liquid from they're skin.

Romulus stood on top of a rock navigating the direction of the east , the west , north and the south. he sniffed the cool ear of the wet moist water through his nostrils and pointed in the west direction."I caught clawdeen's scent." he jumped to the sand and countined snimming walking three feet to the west.

"and she's with slow-moe and abby."

"Well that's good that you found your ghoulfriend and the others , mate." Lagoona said poking her head from the water and swimming with the fishes , prehistoric fish that is.

Cleo had a leaf over a head about a minute ago. "What's taking them so long , my pores are getting krispy from this disastrous heat."

Lagoona shook her head. "Chill , mate you look okay, besides with that big leaf , i'm pretty sure you won't get a sunburn."

"I'm gonna go to the west to look for clawdeen and abby, you two wait here for Deuce and Gill since they're coming." romulus said heading towards the west trail.

"Will you be ol'right mate?" lagoona asked. "Yeah , i'll be back as soon as possible." he shouted back.

Cleo scoffed. "As soon as possible' he says , lagoona what if he really did abandoned us?"

"Don't worry cleo if any monster knows romulus , it's clawd and clawdeen , and besides you should start thinking positive not negative."

"I hope your right."

Louis digged underground, he lead them past the Hyrax's staute of liberty model to which Deuce and Gill admired, then they pass many other trees. there was a loud thunderous charging towards the tree boys , Louis yelp from his hole and hid behind deuce. they braced for impact, the noise stopped unharming them in anyways.

"Louis?" a female voiced asked. Louis jumped cheerfully.

"Peaches!" the molehog chirped and embraced his friend's trunk, the two teens couldn't believe what they just saw was a hairy elephant but it was no elephant she had hazel eyes a mixed of brown and green mushed together, she had a a side bangs tilt on the side , light layers laying in front of her ears , her hair was tied to a stylish pony-tail her muzzle was the color of the candy bar chocolate not light nor too dark but in the middle the same color pattern is repeated from the ruffle of her hooves her pure fuzzy fur was goldish pale brown, she also had sweet cheeks , small but sharp tusks curled a bit and a long tail.

The hairy elephant notices the two boys. "oh you made some new friends." Louis nodded. as he stand on the tip of her left tusks , he turned around facing Deuce and Gill."Deuce , Gill, this is my best friend , Peaches."

"Sup, hi." they responded. Peaches gleam a smile." it's nice to meet you guys , too." her eyes catches Louis attention.

"this is the last time , I'm letting you hide." he chuckled nervously. "So what brings you guys here on the ice age?"

Peaches asks the boys. "An idiot name Heath burns." Deuce grumbled. "Who's about to taste out fists , if we don't got of off this place." Gill said. Peaches raised a brow. "is this heath guy your friend or enemy.?" she asked.

Deuce and Gill gave her frustrated , distressed looks. "friend."

"Then why threaten him?" Louis asked, Deuce sighed. "We'll explain on the way to the beach, but right now we gotta find our other friends." Peaches smiled and sat on the ground. "you guys look exhausted hop on my back and we'll find your friends." she offered.

"naw it's cool , walking takes more exercise than playing casketball." deuce refused he didn't wanted to stress peaches out or be a burden to her. but Gill panted and was tired from walking., "I could use a lift."

"kay , hop on and deuce if your tired let me know." peaches said to him as gill climbs on her back. "okay."  
he responded.

"okay everybody follow me." Louis said as he got off of peaches trunk and begun to dig underground once more.

* * *

**Pinkie: sorry if this chapter's really short , but we have to start packing.**

**Rarity: indeed , being out of town is like taking a vacation away from you land.**

**Pinkie: we'll be back soon , besides we're only out for one week.**

**Rarity: don't forget to read and...**

**Pinkie: review.**


End file.
